Angel Eyes
by Saria4
Summary: Kagome is falling in love with the man who wrote a poem for her. She's head over heels for him. Who is it?
1. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't have it.

Saria4: Hey guys. I'm back with this short story about Kagome in love. Her lover gave her a poem to show how much he loves her. There you go.

Sora: That sucked.

Saria4: Bastard. Let's go!! Oh yeah. I don't own this song called "Teenager In Love" by Less Than Jake. And I don't own the song Angel Eyes by ABBA. I made the poem from that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

   Kagome was walking through the forest one day, thinking about the man she loves very much. Kagome was heading to the lake, where they first looked at each other with love in there eyes. Kagome was daydreaming about all of the things he did to make her love him. He was the man of her dreams, the White Knight, the Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet. "Lalala…. Why must I be a teenager in love?" Kagome sang a verse from a song she heard a long time ago. "It's been 4 years now. How did I get to love a man like him? I want to live the rest of my life with him." After she said that, Kagome took out the poem her lover wrote for her. "*sigh happily*"    

_Angel Eyes _

_She has angel eyes_

_She'll make you hypnotized_

_Don't look to deep_

_She has beauty_

_She is pure_

_She has angel eyes_

_If she is pure _

_If she has beauty_

_Hypnotize me_

_Pull me in_

_Keep me in_

_Your angel eyes_

_You hypnotize me_

_With your angel eyes_

_Angel Eyes_

_Angel Eyes_

_Angel Eyes_

_Angel Eyes_

"*giggle* God I love him SO much" After Kagome said that, she came up to a lake. The lake so beautiful with sunset colors showing on it. The orange and pink color mix made it romantic. "*close eyes* I love this place, just as much as I love him. He's strong, smart, brave, beautiful and very loveable" When Kagome said that, she missed something or someone coming from be hide her. "Is that you? My love?" Kagome asked him. He just raped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder and said, 

"Yeah, it's me. Did you miss me?"

"With all my heart and soul"

"_I _missed YOU with all MY heart and soul"

"Is that so?"

"It's so" He started to kiss the right side on her neck, "You smell so good"

"Do I?"

"You do" then he turned her around. "Kagome. I-I have something to say to you"

"Yes my love? What is it?"

"Well, these past 4 years, I knew you. We didn't start out well. But, in 4 years, I realized that you're my Sunshine, the apple of my eyes, the one person who toted me how to love someone like you. I-I…. you're my love, Kagome. I-I…. I love you Kagome! I want to live the rest of my life with you Kagome! I want to have children with you Kagome! I want to love you, MAKE love to you, and never let you go! So, I love you Kagome with ALL of my heart and soul! I respect your mind and soul" When Kagome heard that, she had tears of joy coming down her rosy red checks. "Kagome, how you okay?" "No… I'm GREAT!! I love you to!! *hug him TIGHT* I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!!"

"Hahaha…. *put arm be hide head* Kagome, that's enough. I know you love me. JUST as much."

"More than you could imagine. *smile lovingly.* What about my body?"

"I'll do ANYTHING you tell me to do to it" *smirk sexily* "I love you Kagome" After he said that, he bought Kagome's lips up to his very slowly for a kiss. 'Oh my God!! I'm going to kiss him, finally' 'I get to taste her sweet lips.' They locked lips in a very passionate kiss full of love and caring. Kagome moaned in his mouth. She opened her mouth to him. He went in hungrily to taste her sweet insides. He moved all around her mouth, and she all around his. They moved there mouths left to right and there arms all around each other in a warm embrace. They let go of each other from the mouths but still hugging. They were huffing and puffing for oxygen.

"I love you Kagome, with your Angel Eyes"

"I love you to Sesshomaru"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Saria4: You guys though it was InuYasha or someone else uh? *chicken head* Yeah right!! I impressed myself. I went throughout the whole Fanfic not using Sesshomaru's name only at the end. Well, tell me what you guys think!! Thanks!     


	2. Look At Me Now

Disclaimer: No.

Saria4: Okay. My sis told me that maybe I should make another part to this fic. I couldn't say no. So…

Sora: Yeah. She makes friends easily with other people. Weird!

Kitty: Maybe.

Kit: She became MY friend in a few days… I think.

Sora: Same here!!

Kitty & Kit: You ARE her!

Sora: No I'm not! I'm her other half.

Kit: Yeah… *whispers* The stupid half. No, some people who are stupid are smarter than Sora. Sora is just mentally retarded. 

Sora: …

Kitty: Give her a sec.

Sora: …

Saria4: Hold up.

Sora: … I am NOT retarded!

Saria4: Whatever. Anyway, I apologize if I insulted anyone. Let's go back to Angel Eyes!

**LAST TIME ON ANGEL EYES:**

 "I'll do ANYTHING you tell me to do to it" *smirk sexily* "I love you Kagome" After he said that, he bought Kagome's lips up to his very slowly for a kiss. 'Oh my God!! I'm going to kiss him, finally' 'I get to taste her sweet lips.' They locked lips in a very passionate kiss full of love and caring. Kagome moaned in his mouth. She opened her mouth to him. He went in hungrily to taste her sweet insides. He moved all around her mouth, and she all around his. They moved there mouths left to right and there arms all around each other in a warm embrace. They let go of each other from the mouths but still hugging. They were huffing and puffing for oxygen.

"I love you Kagome, with your Angel Eyes"

"I love you to Sesshomaru"

**THIS TIME ON ANGEL EYES:**

As Kagome and Sesshomaru confessed there love to each other. The lovers were just standing there, holding each other and just enjoying each others companion. Sessho had his arms around her waist and Kagome had her head resting on his chest, listing to his heart beat. 'I never thought I would fall in love with Sesshomaru. It feels… so good. I would never have these feelings for InuYasha. But Sesshomaru is SO different from Inu. Inu may have been more open when we first met. But I bet Sessho would be open to if I knew him better. To know a guy for 4 years… WITHOUT him trying to kill me can do wonders to a girl.' Then Kagome felt something poke her lower smooch. '*moan* I can get used to this'.

   Sesshomaru was thinking a long the some lines as well. 'Kagome. This fantastic woman has melted my heart, even more than Rin has. I can learn how to love again. Ever since my mother died, I never really had a chance to love very much because of her death. But until Kagome came into my life. I just wish mother could see this day. Kagome's scent is intoxicating!' Then he felt something… down there… in the pp region. 'I can get used to this VERY well *purr*'

   Kagome heard him purr. 

"You know Sesshy-chan; I can hear you purr. It's cute" 

"You make me purr. Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshy-chan?"

"Will you become my mate?" Kagome quickly looked up at him, straight in those beautiful golden eyes she fell in love with.

"I thought you would NEVER ask! Yes, I will become your mate. No regrets. I love you Sesshomaru"

"I love you too Kagome" They locked into a passionate kiss of love. Kagome moaned in his mouth as he did hers. They stopped for air. 

"Come, my love. Let's go back to my palace to become full mates."

 "Okay. *gasp*"

"Kagome! What is it?!"

"Before we go back, can we go back to Keada's village? I need to pick up some things."

"Anything for my mate"

"Thank you love" After that, Sesshomaru picked her up bride style, but he didn't go anywhere. "Sesshy-chan? Why aren't we-ohmp!" Before she could say anything else, Sesshomaru kissed her tenderly. 'Damn! I could never get the feeling that he was always a good kisser. Kami I love him' Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her-self closer to him. After playing Tough-of-War, they stopped for air again.

"Damn Sesshy-chan!" 

"You liked don't you?" 

"Hell yeah." 

"We can do more of it when we get back to my palace okay? I can't wait until I make you mine" 

"I can't wait either Sesshy-chan. Now can we go?" 

"Lets" Sesshomaru took off into a fast run towards Keada's village. Kagome was thinking as soon as Sesshomaru took off. 'I wonder if the others will take this new relationship of mine and Sesshos'. I hope so. I know that Sango, Miroku, Keada, and Shippo will just be happy that I finally found love of mine own, but what about InuYasha? I guess I have to find out when I we get there.' Kagome looked up at her Knight in Shinning Armor and smiled at him with love in her eyes. 'Even if InuYasha doesn't approve of this, I know who I love and care for.' Then she snuggled into his neck. Sesshomaru smiled with pride and love towards his mate-to-be. 'I've changed SO much since the past few years. Mother, Father, I only wish that both of you guess could see me now.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Saria4 & Sora: This chapter is dedicated to our best friend and loving new big sister. We like to call her Echo. We love you Echo!

Kitty & Kit: Awwwwww. How sweet.

Saria4: She helped me when my brothers were being son of bitches. Damn I hate them. Mother f***

Everyone:** WE GET IT!!**

Saria4: Okay. Oh yeah. I put up this chapter for Echo. So I'm NOT sure I should continue this fic any more FUTHER. All I Want for Christmas is being updated as I type. PLEASE tell me what you think I should do. Any errors in this? Tell me

Everyone: JA NE!!!!!


End file.
